One Day I Never Woke Up
by Kyoto Uchida-Sama
Summary: This life is filled with hurt when happiness doesnt work. Trust me, and take my hand. When the lights go out, you'll understand.


One day, I fell asleep.

During my sleep, I saw a person.

"Oh My" I said to this person. "Why are you in my room?"

The person looked at me; their eyes were complete blackness and shimmering. They wore a funny dress like thing that was also black.

"What room?" Their voice sounded like the wind blowing. I closed my eyes to enjoy the sound. When I opened them once again, we were in the woods.

"How did I get here" I asked the stranger. They tilted their head to the side.

"How did you get here?"

Once again the wind blew near my ears. They were sitting beside me now. The person was still taller than me while sitting on the ground.

"How did you move here so fast?"

"I don't know. Can you tell me why?" The person's eyes glimmered again in the light from above.

"I'm sorry. But I can't tell you for I don't know either."

The person beside me looked down.

"Don't be sad. We will find our way home." I smiled at the tall person. My hand reached for theirs and we both stood.

"Are you sure?" The person asked me.

I smiled and nodded. "Of course, you have me, Naruto Uzamaki, by your side."

We walked through the tall trees.

Silence was all around us. It didn't sound like how I remembered when Daddy and I would take our nature walks.

"It's so quiet here." I looked up to my new friend.

"That is because nothing lives here."

I glanced towards the tree. "But they live here." I pointed to one with my small hands.

They also looked towards the tree.

"And we are here too. Does that mean we are nothing?"

The person stayed silent.

"Where are your parents?" They asked.

"I don't remember"

"Oh" Was what they said.

"I only remember some things when they were with me. Others are just full of a white bright light." My hand swept over my head in an arch motion to further explain.

"What is the one thing you want most?" They asked.

I bit my lip and thought. Then it hit me.

"I want to have a ramen lunch with Mommy and Daddy again. But I am not allowed to eat ramen now." I looked down in sadness.

The person moved their hand to get my attention.

"Why?" They looked at me as did I look them in their deep black eyes.

"I don't know. That's what the people in the silly white capes say when I ask." I pulled on my equally silly white dress. Why I had to wear a dress while I was a boy, I hadn't the slightest idea.

"Do you want to have lunch with your Mommy and Daddy now? I can take you there."

Could they really do that? I looked up in disbelief.

"R-really?"

They nodded their head.

"Can we go now?" I smiled

"Yes."

I looked to the side at some trees, but when I looked back to the person, they were gone. In their place was the odd TV that only had a red line going up and down. I smiled at it but noticed something different. The line wasn't moving. What happened? The funny super heroes and their white capes billowed behind them as they ran all around my white bedroom. Some brought out new toys or wrote on their clipboards. I looked straight ahead. And the person was there.

"My name is Sasuke, by the way." Sasuke held out his hand for me. I grabbed it and crawled out the bed. But the weirdest thing happened.

None of the silly heroes saw me.

I smiled back up at Sasuke.

"Will you have lunch with me too, Sasuke?"

He smiled.

"I will have lunch with you, Naruto."

We walked through a tunnel and on the other side, my dad and mom waited for me with open arms.

"Mom! Dad! I knew you would never leave me alone."

"Of course not, my little fox." Mom pinched my cheek and Daddy picked me up in his arms.

"Now let's go get our ramen."

I crawled out of his grasp and ran to Sasuke.

"He can come too, right?"

"Sure." Mom said.

We walked to the old ramen stand and had our lunch. It was the happiest moment I could ever have. All thanks to Sasuke. I gave him a big hug and sent him the biggest, widest, most bright smile I could make.

"Thanks for bringing me here, Sasuke."

"Of course Naruto." He took my hand again and we walked into the comforting white light I came to know.

* * *

_**The story is that Naruto and his parents were in a robbery and while Naruto's parents were shot, naruto was beaten. Someone had found him and he died with this "dream" a few months later. I don't really know what I was thinking when I made this. I based this off of Death and Elise. Death being Sasuke and Naruto being Elise. I recommend seeing it if you have a really dark perspective on life, is you don't, stay far away from it. *laughs* though we are all weird and amazing in our own ways, some are a little more odd and spectacular then others.**_


End file.
